


It Might Be The Lack Of Oxygen (But You're Making Me Dizzy)

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Discussion of Abortion, I Feel Like I'm Missing Tags But Who Knows, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Only if you squint though - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, Thor and Loki are 17, Twin Thor and Loki, not me, that's who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: “You’re pregnant, aren’t you,”It wasn’t a question.Loki Odinson was many things. Clever, mischievous and dramatic were a few, and now pregnant was another.A camping trip leads to an emotional rollercoaster for two brothers as they attempt to deal with the repercussions of an unexpected night that follows years of seemingly unrequited feelings. One night of lust can have disastrous consequences, but most importantly it finally allows the brothers to admit what they haven’t for so long.





	1. December 19, 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/gifts).



> My submission for the Thorki 2018 Big Bang
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful and ever-patient sircarolyn over on tumblr and art by the equally wonderful and encouraging hjbender (he's the reason this is being posted now instead of in a couple of weeks, so thank him). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

xXoOoXx

_December 19th, 2017_

Loki sighed as he pressed a dark green tee shirt into his suitcase. Tony Stark, one of Thor’s friends, had invited the two brothers on a short trip with some of their other friends. Brunnhilde and Bruce had decided to go, and Thor had begged Loki to come along as well. 

Stark’s cabin had four master bedrooms each equipped with a luxurious en-suite bathroom. The cabin had an open yet cosy design and had natural hot springs behind it. 

Steve and Tony were sharing one of the rooms, while Clint and Bucky shared another. Natasha, Brunnhilde and Bruce were sharing the third room and Loki and Thor got the remaining room. 

Loki wasn’t adverse to sharing a room with his brother; the problem was that the room only had one bed. Having to share a bed would make concealing his attraction to his brother significantly harder. 

He folded a pair of tight black jeans and set them next to the tee shirts. He sighed again. 

“Why do you sigh so much, brother?” Thor asked from where he was leaning against the doorway. 

“I-I- How long have you been standing there?” Loki asked, hoping Thor wouldn’t notice the pink dusting his cheekbones.

Thor chuckled and walked into the room, plopping down on Loki’s bed, next to the open suitcase. 

“Just a few minutes. I trust you’re almost ready? It’s nearly time to leave,” Thor asked, looking from the packed items to Loki. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Loki said, zipping up his suitcase and placing his backpack on top of it. 

“Good, everyone will be here to pick us up any minute-” Thor started to say before the doorbell rang out around the house. 

“I’m assuming that’s them?” Loki asked rhetorically. Thor chuckled again as he pulled Loki’s suitcase out from under the backpack and picked it up. 

“I could have gotten that!” Loki protested Thor’s show of strength. 

“Uh-huh,” Thor replied, already making his way down the stairs. 

_‘Whatever. It wasn’t even that heavy. I absolutely could have gotten that. Not that Thor lifting things is particularly unpleasant-’_

“Are you coming or not!” Thor shouted from downstairs. 

“I’m coming!” Loki shouted back as he grabbed his backpack and hurried downstairs. 

When he got to the main floor, Brunnhilde was laughing at something Thor had said, probably about the latest episode of _Vikings_. 

Loki walked into the family room to see Frigga and Odin sitting on the couch, watching something with dragons. Frigga smiled at Loki warmly, while Odin simply looked at him. 

He went over to his mother, kissing her forehead and saying how he would miss her over the weekend. Frigga kissed his forehead back and told him to go be with his friends. 

Loki carried his backpack to the limousine that was waiting at the bottom of the driveway. He opened the door, noticing that Thor had already arranged their luggage underneath their seats. 

Loki settled himself next to Thor and smiled softly as the limo pulled away from the curb. As anxious as he was about sharing a bed with his brother, he was excited about the fresh mountain air. 

Thor started talking animatedly to Bruce, who simply sat there looking vaguely concerned. 

Brunnhilde and Natasha were sitting next to each other, chatting cheerfully about their knife collections. 

Bucky and Clint were singing along to some pop song on the radio, horribly off-pitch. 

Steve had an arm around Tony, who was tinkering with some metallic scraps and babbling about some computer programme he was writing. 

After a few minutes of being on the road, Loki pulled out his headphones and putting them in, selected _Of Monsters and Men_. He settled his chin in his palm and staring out the window at the changing terrain.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_  
_The stairs creak as I sleep,_  
_It's keeping me awake_  
_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_  
_And some days I can't even trust myself_  
_It's killing me to see you this way_  
_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Loki sighed softly, looking around the limousine at the gathered group of teens before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep. 

xXoOoXx

Loki woke up to his brother poking his arm and beaming at him. 

He pulled his earbuds out, “Are we here already? I thought the drive was several hours long?”

Thor chuckled a bit and nudged Loki towards the open door. The other teens were already outside, laughing and pushing each other around outside. 

“You slept the entire way here, brother.”

“Oh,” Loki said in a small voice, a light blush catching on his high cheekbones. 

Thor seemed to hold his breath for a second, releasing it when Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

Thor cleared his throat and motioned towards the open door of the limousine. Loki nodded and struggled to get his backpack on before pulling his suitcase out of the car. 

A light layer of snow dusted the ground and large pine trees formed a towering wall around the property. 

The faint smell of sulphur from the springs hung lightly in the air. The crisp mountain atmosphere made Loki a bit dizzy, but that could have been due to the decreased oxygen. 

“Took you guys long enough! Let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here!” Tony made a show of rubbing his arms and shivering. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and sprinkled snow in his hair. He made an indignant noise and shook his hair like a dog. That made Thor laugh loudly, which made Loki’s lips curl into a smile, simply happy to see ~~the love of his life~~ his brother happy. 

The teens pushed open the large doors and oohed and ahhed at the grand foyer. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really,” Tony said, playing it off but obviously loving the inadvertent praise. 

“First pick on rooms!” Clint shouted suddenly, bolting up a curving staircase to the upper floor. 

Thor laughed again and pulled Loki after him as he ran up the stairway as well. 

Loki blushed as his brother suddenly grabbed his hand and hoped that Thor would think that the exertion was to blame for the darkening of his cheeks. 

 

They ran to the end of the large hallway towards the final room at the end, farthest from the rest of the group. 

Thor opened the door and took in the room with slightly widened eyes.

It was less of a room and more of a small apartment, with a couch and television in the largest space, a small kitchenette to the side and an open doorway that led to the bedroom. 

Loki walked over to the bedroom, knowing that there would only be a king, but nonetheless he hoped there would be two beds. 

The king-sized bed had an ornate, dark-stained wooden headboard with sheets in a deep pine green and decorative pillows in lighter mountain meadow tones. 

The room had wooden floors throughout it, but the bedroom had thick, plush carpeting. 

The bathroom was made completely out of expensive stone. The shower could easily fit three people, and the tub could probably fit up to five. 

Thor’s moan broke Loki out of his reverie. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at himself in the mirror. 

“Do you need to be alone for a bit?” Loki called teasingly from the bathroom. 

Thor moaned again, “No, it’s just this is the most comfortable bed I’ve even touched. Come feel it, brother.”

Loki chuckled but walked over to where his brother was flopped face-first on the bed. 

Thor lifted up an arm before dropping it back to the bed in some semblance of a ‘sit down’ pat.

Loki snorted and sat down. 

“Oh god, that does feel heavenly.”

Thor moaned in response. Loki really wished he didn’t have to sleep in the same bed. 

Even if he stayed on his side of the bed, Thor wouldn’t. Every time they had slept together (ahem) as children, they had always woken up with Thor happily plastered to Loki. 

Loki was drawn sharply out of his thoughts yet again by Bucky screaming something about dinner. 

Thor popped up from where he had sunk into the marshmallow-y mattress. 

“Dinner?” He asked, looking at Loki hopefully.

“Not yet, we still have to cook it, you know.” 

Thor’s face fell into a light pout, and it took all of Loki’s strength not to kiss him then and there. 

“We better go downstairs and help before they think we’re trying to get out of work,” Loki suggested, pointedly not thinking about things they could do instead of cook. 

“Yes, we would not want to disappoint our gracious hosts.”

xXoOoXx

“Why do people even eat leaves? They’re just plants! Who eats plants?!” Thor frowned as he tried to toss the salad they were having with dinner. 

“Lots of people, including us. They’re healthy and nutritious, and you will have at least one serving.” Loki replied, skilfully chopping more cucumbers for the mix.

Thor muttered something under his breath about sounding like their mother.

Loki smiled and swayed his hips lightly to the music Bucky had put on. 

“ _My house in Budapest, my hidden treasure chest, golden grand piano, my beautiful Castillo. Ooh yoooou, ooh I’d leave it all. My acres of a land, I’ve achieved, it may be hard for you to stop and believe. But for yooou, ooh you’d, I’d leave it all._ ” Loki sang, voice smooth and harmonious with the chords of the song. 

He twirled around with the knife and cutting board, scraping the cucumbers into the salad just as he sang the final notes of the song. 

Thor was staring at him with his mouth hanging open, and was it Loki’s imagination or did Thor’s pupils look dilated? 

The moment was interrupted by Clint clapping and yelling bravo! Steve brought in a tray of freshly grilled burgers and veggie burgers. 

A rush of chaos following the food ended up with everyone in and around the hot springs

After a stampede up the stairs, and a rush to get their swimsuits on, everyone was finally outside and ~~mostysorta~~ kind of calm, dipping their feet in the springs or diving all the way in (despite warnings from Steve). 

Bucky splashed at Clint, who splashed back, accidentally splashing Brunnhilde, who splashed back even more, which ended up as a full out water-war and Steve looking at everyone worriedly. 

Thor noticed that Loki splashed at Tony and lunged at him, dunking him under the water. 

Loki sputtered then laughed as he resurfaced, happy to be able to spend time with his brother and his ~~brother’s~~ friends. 

After a while the teens calmed down, and curled up on the large couch in front of an excessively large television. 

An ocean documentary was playing and being narrated by someone who sounded like Stephen Strange from school.

Loki was curled up against Thor’s chest, who was sleepily playing with the curls that Loki got when his hair air-dried. 

Bucky was sprawled across the floor, with Clint eagle spread on top of him. 

Tony had passed out as soon as he had sat down, so Steve had carried him up to bed a while ago. 

Brunnhilde was curled in the corner with Natasha, both blinking slowly, at the television. Bruce was nestled between them, almost completely engulfed by blankets and scary females. 

“Thor?” Bruce whisper-called over to the drowsy blonde. 

“Yes, dear friend?” Thor asked, accent thicker with sleep. 

“You should probably take Loki up to bed. Your joints will thank you in the morning.”

“Very well, my friend.”

With that, Thor adjusted himself slowly, to not wake Loki, to get into a good position for carrying his sleeping brother. 

Thor lifted Loki gently, cradling him bridal style as he look him up the stairs to their room. 

Thor set Loki delicately on the bed, and arranged him so that he would be comfortable. 

He pulled back and looked at his brother with a soft gaze. He wished he could wake up to Loki’s sleep-soft face, but he knew that there was no way that his brother would return his feelings. 

Thor slowly ran his thumb over Loki’s cheek and across his sunset pink lips. 

He smiled, a little sadly, and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead before grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom to shower. 

xXoOoXx

Loki woke up to the sound of a shower being shut off. He made a small sleepy noise as he rubbed his eyes, sat up and looked around. 

It took Loki a moment to realise that he was not where he fell asleep, and that he was still wearing his tight black swimsuit. 

At that moment the bathroom door clicked open, steam rolling out of it to frame Thor standing golden and wet in the doorway, wearing only a towel slung around his hips.

“How did I get up here?” Loki asked, mostly wondering how he wound up in heaven.

Thor chuckled, “I carried you, because you fell asleep during our whale-watching.”

Loki blushed, and oh, yeah, he should probably stop staring at his brother’s abs. 

“This place has plenty of hot water, if you want to take a shower…” Thor trailed off, and opts for waving a hand at the bathroom door. 

“Yeah, that would be a good idea. I’ll do that,” Loki said awkwardly as he hustled to the bathroom, knowing his tight swimsuit wouldn’t do anything to hide how much his brother’s shirtlessness affected him. 

xXoOoXx

Bathroom door shut, Loki sighed and closed his eyes, already recalling how his brother looked showered-pink and clean, drops of water tracing lickable paths down his body. 

Loki groaned and stumbled towards the shower, turning it on hot. 

The water became heated almost instantly, and Loki was out of his clothing and beneath the spray within minutes. 

He groaned again as the steam wrapped him in a fantasy world of his own. 

Loki pressed his back against the tile shower wall, pretending that Thor was pressing him to the wall. 

He lifted a hand to trail slowly down his chest, down his stomach to grip his already aching cock. 

Loki squeezed the base and stroked upwards, thumbing over the pinkened tip. 

He gasped and repeated the action several times over, feeling the velvety flesh slipping against his palm. 

Loki reached around behind himself to touch his hole, circling his finger around it before pressing into the silky heat. He slid his finger in and out until his hole was slick and stretched enough for two. 

Loki added a second finger and thrust into his other palm as he hit his prostate, which sent sparks skittering around his body. 

He moaned lowly and let his head fall back onto the wall. 

A third finger was added, bringing Loki closer to the edge. 

“Th-Thor!” Loki cried out as he came, thick white ropes spurting from his penis. 

Loki’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said. He stood silent, listening for his brother. 

Loki released his breath when nothing happened. 

Loki hurried through the rest of his shower routine, quickly shampooing and conditioning his thick black hair. 

He shut off the water and exited the shower, looking around for a towel. 

Frowning, he called out to his brother, “Thor? Are there any towels out there? I can’t find any.”

There was some shuffling and then a triumphant noise. 

“Found one! I don’t know why they don’t keep them in the bathroom. That does seem to be the most logical place for them-”

“Would you just bring me the towel?” Amusement tinted Loki’s voice as he smiled to himself. 

“Yeah, here you go, brother-”

Loki swore he was holding onto the door handle, preventing it from swinging all the way open as it was prone to doing. 

Clearly, it was easier to hold a door handle when it’s not wet and slippery. 

The door swung wide open, presenting a completely naked Loki to his half-clothed brother. 

They stared at each other with wide eyes for several seconds before Thor swooped down and pecked Loki. 

Thor’s eyes widened further as he realised what he did. 

“I-I didn’t mean-”

Loki interrupted him with a kiss of his own. 

“I meant that,” Loki said decisively, searching Thor’s eyes as he let his own reveal his long-hidden feelings.

Thor’s eyes reflected Loki’s as he smiled slowly, his heart skipping a beat, and placed a hand on Loki’s nape, tilting his head up. 

Not a second later their lips and bodies were pressed together as they began to show each other how they felt, giving in to long-repressed want.

Stumbling, the brothers managed to get the bed, with Loki sitting splayed open on the edge. 

Thor knelt between his legs, looking up, asking with his eyes if this was okay. 

Loki nodded and wove a hand into Thor’s hair, tugging lightly at the long golden locks.

Thor began working Loki’s half-hard cock with his mouth and tongue, swallowing it down before pulling off, licking at it, and swallowing it again. 

“B-brother, I’m going to-” Loki started to stammer. 

Thor pulled off his cock and got on the bed, pushing Loki down on his back. Loki moaned as Thor crawled on top of him.

“Brother, I need a very clear yes if you want this,” Thor said seriously, looking deep into Loki’s forest eyes.

“Yes. Keep going, brother, I want this, I want you,” Loki keened, looking back into Thor’s cerulean eyes. 

Thor smiled brilliantly and circled a finger around Loki’s hole, exactly as Loki had done before. 

Loki keened again, and Thor pressed a finger inside. Still slick and stretched from the shower, it didn't take long for Thor to have four fingers pumping in and out of his brother’s ass. 

“Are you… going to… fuck me…. anytime… soon?” Loki panted, looking up at his brother with pleading eyes, hoping that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. 

“Only if you ask nicely, brother,” Thor smirked and continued pumping his fingers in and out of Loki. 

“Fuck me please, brother!” 

Thor withdrew his fingers and hooked Loki’s legs over his shoulders.

Loki gasped as he felt the tip of Thor’s penis pressing against his entrance, teasing him. 

“Condom?” Loki asked, looking into Thor’s eyes.

“We’re both virgins, we’re clean.” Thor answered, pressing into Loki.

Loki moaned as his hips started twitching off the sheets. 

Thor pulled nearly completely out of his brother before pistoning in. 

A constant stream of ‘Thorthorthorthor’ poured from Loki’s mouth, eyes half shut in pleasure. 

“More, brother, more, I’m so close, brother!” Loki screamed as he came, sticky semen pooling on his stomach. 

Thor continued pounding into his brother, only stilling once he was in the midst of his orgasm. 

Thor pulled out, grabbing a towel that was left next to the bed and wiping the cum up from his brother’s pale skin. 

Loki hummed quietly, already falling asleep, light after finally giving into his desires. 

Thor glanced to where his cum was leaking out of Loki and contemplated it for a moment, before pushing it back in and turning off the lights to go to bed. 

xXoOoXx


	2. December 20, 2017

xXoOoXx

_December 20th, 2017_

“Thor. Thor, wake up. I need to pee, which means you need to get off. I can’t get up. Thor. Thor!” Loki said, urgency colouring his voice as he glared at his sleeping brother, trying to keep his bladder under control.

“Huh?” Thor opened his eyes sluggishly, only to see Loki’s eyes bright and awake. 

Thor smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. 

“Thank you, but I _really need to pee_!” Loki hissed, trying to worm his way out of being his brother’s pillow. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, brother. I didn’t know,” Thor apologised, shifting to set Loki free from his warm embrace.

“Thank you!” Loki shouted as he bolted to the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Thor chuckled as he watched his naked brother run to the restroom. His heart fluttered as he recalled why his brother was naked. 

He heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on, and a moment later the door opened to unveil a nude Loki. 

“Deja-vu,” Thor said, getting out of bed and walking to where Loki was standing in the doorway. 

Loki huffed and looked down, not meeting Thor’s eyes.

“Do you regret it?” Thor frowned, “Because we never-”

“No!” Loki half-shouts, “I mean, I don’t regret it, I can’t regret it, not with how long I’ve-” Loki paused, looking down again.

“How long you’ve what?” Thor prompted gently, wanting to know if the second half of the sentence is what he hoped it was. 

“How long I’ve wanted to do that,” Loki finished, finally looking Thor in the eyes, expecting to find hate-disgust-regret but instead finding Thor smiling widely. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you, brother,” Thor confessed.

“How long you’ve- You want me?” Loki tilted his head adorably, frowning and looking like a confused puppy trying to understand what their owner was saying. 

“How could I not? You’re my other half. We were born together, we spent our childhoods together, and now we’re growing up and learning together. We are meant to be together, brother. I’ve wanted to be with you like that ever since I knew what sex was,” Thor looked into Loki’s eyes, hoping that his brother could see how true his words were.

Loki gaped at his brother, opening and closing his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. 

Finally, he gave up and launched himself into his brother’s arms, squeezing Thor’s shoulders tightly.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, warm and safe until there was banging on their door and Bucky shouting about breakfast. 

They broke apart, chuckling and glaring at the door respectively. 

Loki looked back at Thor, “You know we can’t tell anyone about this, right, not even our closest friends. They won’t care how we feel about each other, they’ll only care that its incest.”

“I know. If anyone finds out, I vow to you it will not be because I told them.”

xXoOoXx

“Took you guys long enough! What were you even doing?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows at the brothers as the walked into the kitchen.

Thor laughed loudly and gestured to his hair, “You think that I wake up with hair like this, Stark?”

“I wake up with my hair like this,” Bucky said, swishing his ponytail and causing Natasha to flick granola at him. 

“Anyways, what’s for breakfast? I’m starving!” Loki says, placing a hand on his stomach dramatically. 

Clint held up a waffle and shouted, “Eggos!” 

“There’s also yoghurt, fruit, granola, and about ten different kinds of cereal.” Natasha said calmly.

“ _Name-brand cereal_!” Clint added. 

“And bacon!” Brunnhilde added around a mouthful of the food. 

“I see,” Loki said, walking to where the fruit was sitting on the counter, freshly cut into dice-sized cubes.

Thor grabbed a bowl and reached around Loki to set it in front of him, letting his fingers trail across his brother’s hip as he pulled away. 

Loki looked up at Thor through his long eyelashes, biting his lower lip and watching Thor’s pupils expand. 

Thor coughed awkwardly and turned away to grab some Poptarts from the cupboard. 

Loki chuckled and piled some fruit into his bowl before walking over to where everyone else was sitting on the couch. 

Loki sat down in the corner of the couch, set his bowl on the armrest and watched Game of Thrones. 

Thor came over a few minutes later and sat next to Loki, squishing him further into the corner. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked as Thor poked him in a cheek with a piece of Poptart. 

“Eat it, kjæreste,” Thor poked him again, “It’s good!”

“It’s disgusting.”

“It’s organic!”

“There is no way anything in that is natural.”

“Just try it, brother!”

Loki rolled his eyes but opened his mouth, letting Thor place the piece of Poptart on his tongue. 

Loki closed his mouth, eyes smiling up at Thor as he pulled his fingers out of Loki’s mouth. 

Thor’s eyes dilated again, and he leaned in close to Loki. 

“You know there are seven other people in the room, right? While I think Tony and Bucky might be into watching, I’m not sure the others would appreciate the show,” He whispered against the shell of Loki’s ear.

“You’re right,” Loki tutted softly, looking down before looking back up at Thor with twinkling eyes, “Want to see how far I can fit your dick down my throat?”

xXoOoXx


	3. December 24, 2017

xXoOoXx

_December 24th, 2017_

“Are you sure you’re able to be in a car for that long, brother?” Thor asked, frowning concernedly at Loki, “You’ve been getting all… nauseous and dizzy as of late, I don’t want-”

“If I can’t go in the car, how would I get home? You do want me home, correct?” Loki interrupted as he put his bags on the ground. 

“Of course I want you home! I just down want you to throw up or anything,”

“You have no reason to worry, brother. I probably just ate something that didn’t agree with me.” Loki said, voice coloured in exasperated amusement. 

Thor made another concerned face at Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders in a ‘what’re you gonna do about it’ way.

Thor sighed and helped Loki load his bags into the limousine for the journey home.

xXoOoXx

“Thor, wake up. We’re home.” Loki said, nuzzling his brother's cheek. 

“Aren’t we around other people?” Thor asked as Loki kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“No, we’re the last to be dropped off. Come on,” Loki nudged him again. 

Thor grunted and got out of the limousine, grabbing his bags on the way.

Loki smiled, grabbing his bags as he too exited the car. 

The two brothers walked inside, carrying their bags upstairs to their respective rooms. 

Loki started unpacking his bags immediately, while Thor just dumped his on his bed and walked across the hall to his brother’s room. 

Loki gasped as his brother wrapped his arms around his waist, before chuckling and leaning back into Thor. 

“You _are_ aware that the door is open, correct?” Loki asked

Thor hummed and continued to kiss Loki’s neck, before pulling back and walking over to close the door. 

“Our entire family is home right now, Thor. We can’t have sex right now.” Loki said as Thor pulled their hips together. 

Thor huffed and pulled back, “I know, but I love you and I want to show you that.”

Loki’s eyes softened, “I know you love me, I love you too, and but if our parents ever found out…” He trailed off, knowing his beloved brother would understand. 

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but a knock on the closed door interrupted him. 

“What are you guys doing? You’ve been in there _forever_! It’s dinnertime, we’re having lasagna!” Hela said from the other side of the wooden door, sounding annoyed. 

“We’re coming!” Loki said, loud enough for Hela to hear. 

“Alright!” She said, footsteps retreating downstairs.

The two brothers stood looking at each other before Loki said, “We should probably go downstairs. We don’t want them to get suspicious.”

Thor nodded and pressed his body against Loki’s, squeezing him tightly. 

Both brothers sighed as they broke apart and made their way downstairs.

xXoOoXx

“Soo, how was the trip? Were the hot springs nice?” Hela asked excitedly as the Odinsons sat down at the dining table.

“It was fun, yes. The hot springs were nice, especially when we got back from hiking,” Loki said before taking a bite of his lasagna.

“It was hardly hiking, more akin to exploring the woods around the cabin,” Thor corrected, looking at Loki fondly.

“Whatever you call it, it was _exhausting_!”

Thor laughed loudly at his brother’s exaggeration while Frigga and Hela chuckled quietly, and Odin brooded silently. 

Loki smiled at his family’s amusement. He liked being dramatic, he got to express himself more openly, and it usually resulted in his family laughing. While he would never admit it, he loved being that cause of that laughter. 

Loki lifted his cup- filled with grape juice, because his parents got wine- to his lips, intending to take a sip before the sweet scent hit his nose, and sent him running to the bathroom. 

He retched in the toilet several times before recovering enough to clean himself up a bit and return to the table.

As Loki sat down again Thor, Frigga and Hela all gave him concerned looks, while Odin simply glared at him.

“Are you okay, sweet brother?” Hela asked quietly, obviously worried about her baby brother.

“Yes, although I think I may have caught a stomach bug. I haven’t been feeling my best as of late,” Loki replied, smiling at her and Thor to appease her concerns. 

Hela nodded and went back to her meal, seemingly satisfied with Loki’s answer.

xXoOoXx


	4. December 25, 2017

xXoOoXx

_December 25th, 2017_

“Wake up, Loki, wake up! Loki, it’s Christmas! Loki, Loki, Loki! Mother’s making cinnamon rolls! Come on, brother!” Thor chattered excitedly, bouncing where he sat on the edge of Loki’s bed.

Loki groaned and buried his face in his pillows. 

“Aww, don’t be like that, brother, it’s Christmas after all!”

“I don’t even like Christmas! It’s far too cheery,”

“But you love cinnamon rolls, so get up and celebrate Christmas with us!”

Loki groaned, rolling over to face his brother. Loki looked at Thor’s smiling face for a moment before saying, “Fine, but only for cinnamon rolls and gifts,”

Thor beamed and pecked one of his sharp cheekbones, nearly vibrating with excitement. 

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled softly and gazed fondly at his brother. 

xXoOoXx


	5. December 31, 2017

xXoOoXx

_December 31st, 2017_

“Shall we find somewhere a bit less populated to share a New Year’s kiss, brother?” Thor said in Loki’s ear, to be heard over the loud music that was being played, lips brushing the outer shell of his ear.

Loki shivered against his will at his brother's husky voice, even though the air was hot from the dancing people around them. 

Loki turned his head to speak in Thor’s ear, “Of course. It’s only fair that if our dear friends get to kiss their loved ones, we should as well.”

Thor smiled and pulled Loki through the crowd of high schoolers towards the cool air of the deck. 

Loki breathed in deeply, feeling the crisp night air in his lungs. The music thumped in the background as someone- probably Bucky- screamed, “One minute till midnight!”

“Why does Stark always have to bring the entire junior class to his parties?” Loki asked, annoyed at the amount of people attending Tony’s New Year’s Eve party. 

Thor chuckled and shrugged, “It’s not that he _invites_ them, more so he talks so much about them, it’s impossible for the whole school _not_ to know,”

Loki laughed quietly, looking at Thor fondly, his gaze soft and open. 

_Ten! Nine! Eight!_

People inside began chanting, counting down to the new year.

“Happy New Year’s, sweet brother,” Loki said, leaning forward to kiss Thor.

_Seven! Six! Five! Four!_

“And to you, my love,” Thor whispered, pressing his lips against Loki’s.

_Three! Two! One!_

Cheering and sounds of fireworks going off fell away as the brothers lost themselves in each other’s lips. 

xXoOoXx


	6. January 1, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 1st, 2018_

Loki woke as the world was just starting to turn grey. He took a deep breath, knowing that it was too late to go back to sleep. He lay there in his bed, looking at the ceiling as though it would do something interesting. 

He moved, trying to sit up and gasped at the sudden wave of nausea that washed over him. He froze, hoping the sickening feeling would dissipate. The nausea only got worse, and Loki decided that now might be a great time to visit the toilet. 

Loki managed to get to the toilet just as his stomach emptied itself. He took a steadying breath as he tried to see if his stomach would rebel again. After a moment he decided that movement would be okay. 

He pulled himself to his feet, flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had faint dark circles under his eyes and was paler than usual. 

Loki ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. A quiet knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Loki? Are you okay?” A voice asked softly from the other side of the door. 

“Yes, Hela, thank you. Just a bit of a stomach bug, I believe.” Loki replied, turning towards the door. 

“That’s what you said a couple of days ago. It should have passed by now, don’t you think?” Hela inquired.

“Yes, I suppose it should have. I-”

“May I come in, Loki? I need to ask you something.” Hela interrupted, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, it’s not locked.”

Hela opened the door just enough to slip inside. She smiled minutely at Loki before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. 

“So? What did you need to ask me about?” Loki asked, sitting down next to her.

“This is going to be a bit of an awkward conversation,” She started, “But have you had sex? With someone capable of impregnating someone?”

Loki blushed as he thought of Thor, “Well, um, yes. Why-”

“And you are aware of your… altered, ahem, biology?” Hela asked, also blushing.

Loki tucked his hair behind his ear, “Yes, I don’t-”

“How recently did you sleep with someone? And did you use protection?” Hela continued.

“Uhm, about two weeks ago, and we were both clean, and it’s not like he could have gotten me pregnant so-”

“Yeah, never mind. Morning sickness doesn’t start after two weeks.”

“Morning sickness? Why would I be having morning sickness?” Loki asked, incredulous. 

“Like I said, never mind.”

Loki gave her a weird look before shaking his head. He stood up and walked to the door, reaching for the handle. 

“Has your chest been sore? Cramps in your stomach?” Hela asked suddenly.

Loki paused and thought for a moment, “Yeah, actually. Does that mean something?”

Hela makes a thoughtful expression before saying, “No, it’s probably nothing. Just… Take a pregnancy test, maybe?” 

Loki raised his eyebrows, “I don’t see why, but I will. If it’ll make you feel better.”

Hela tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Loki nodded to her and left the bathroom.

xXoOoXx


	7. January 8, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 8th, 2018_

Winter break had ended, and school was starting up again, to the great displeasure of the high school students. 

Loki looked at himself in the mirror as he was getting ready. The dark circles beneath his eyes have grown darker and deeper since his talk with Hela. 

He nodded to himself as he went over his plan mentally once again. 

Thor had football practice after school, so Loki would walk home without him. On the way home, Loki would stop at Target to buy a pack of pregnancy tests, then continue home to use them before anyone else got home. 

Loki would have about an hour before Hela got home, another hour until Thor got home, and then two more hours until his parents got home.

Loki sighed and continued applying mascara. 

After finishing getting ready, Loki walked downstairs to eat breakfast before a long day back at school. 

As he entered the kitchen, Loki saw Odin sitting grumpily at the table sipping at a coffee, looking disdainfully at a newspaper. 

Frigga was wearing an apron and chuckling fondly at Hela and Thor, who were seeing who could fit more Fruit Loops in their mouth. 

Loki snorted and grabbed a bowl before sitting down and pouring himself a small serving of the sugary cereal. 

“If you try to fit the whole bowl in your mouth, you’ll end up looking like The Joker!” Hela said loudly, laughter in her voice as Thor tried to squeeze even more Fruit Loops into his mouth. 

Loki laughed and continued eating his cereal, amused by his siblings’ antics. 

After the three siblings had finished their cereal, they grabbed their backpacks and walked outside.

“Shotgun!” Loki shouted as the trio went toward Hela’s car.

Thor groaned, disappointed he had to sit in the back, but he still opened the car door for his brother. 

Loki nodded his thanks and piled his large backpack into the car.

“Ready?” Hela asked, looking over at Loki and then back at Thor. 

“Yeah, we can go,” Loki squeezed out from where his massive backpack was squishing him.

“Yes, dear sister,” Thor said, amusement in his voice, “And brother, if you didn’t carry so many books to school, you would be squashed by your gigantic backpack!”

“I _need_ these books! They’re on this history of Scandinavian mythology and how it’s evolved throughout time!”

Thor and Hela both chuckled at their brother’s hidden nerdy-ness. 

xXoOoXx

After an uneventful ride to school, the brothers shuffled off to their first period classes, definitely _not_ delighted to be back at school after winter break. 

The bell rang just as Loki sat down at his desk, which was in the corner of the large room. He didn’t have any of his friends in any of his classes so he just zoned out as Professor Xavier droned on about mutation. 

Hours later, it was finally lunchtime. As Loki walked to his usual table, he saw that most of his friends were already sitting and eating. Loki sat down with an over-dramatic sigh that got no reaction except for Bucky nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah, school sucks, but there’s only two more years, then you’re free,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“And then four or more years of college!” added Brunnhilde, who had just arrived at the large table. 

Bucky made an indifferent noise and went back to eating. 

“I just can't wait for school to get out today. I haven’t been feeling well,” Loki said, a bit sullen. 

“You haven’t? I thought you got over that little stomach bug,” Thor said, voice full of concern as he sat down at their table with his lunch. 

“I thought so too, but I think it might be a bit more than a stomach bug,” Loki sighed, desperately hoping he wasn’t carrying a child within him. 

Thor hummed in concern and slid a jello cup over to his brother, along with a plastic cafeteria spoon. Loki smiled at his brother before peeling off the lid and digging in. 

xXoOoXx

Loki’s mind ran over his plan once again as the last few minutes of the school day trickled away. 

At last, the bell rang, freeing Loki and the other high schoolers from the educational hell. 

Loki grabbed his bag and was out of the room before anyone else, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went. 

Tapping out his passcode, he sent Thor a quick message. _Going straight home, not feeling good._

Thor responded immediately. _Very well, brother dear. I shall see you at home then. Feel better!_

A few seconds later two kissy emojis appeared. Loki chuckled at his brother’s texting habits and put his phone away. 

xXoOoXx

Loki stared at the wall of pregnancy tests with wide eyes. How could there possibly be this many? 

Taking a deep breath, Loki grabbed a box and looked over it. Deciding that it would work, he walked towards the self-checkout, ignoring the old lady that looked at the box and glared at him. 

xXoOoXx

Loki ran up the stairs as soon as he got inside his house, dropping his bag and not caring where it landed. 

He shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, heart beating fast. Loki looked down at the box in his hand and felt his heart speed up. 

Nodding to himself in determination, he opened the box, read the instructions, and took the test.

xXoOoXx

“Loki? Are you okay in there?” Hela’s voice jolted Loki out of his thoughts.

“Unlocked,” he said simply, knowing Hela would understand.

She opened the door slowly, peeking inside before she saw the pregnancy test on the counter and rushed in.

“What did it say?” She questioned instantly.

Loki looked up at her from where he was sitting against the bathtub, “I haven’t looked. I… I don’t think I want to know.”

Hela kneeled down next to him and gave him an awkward hug before leaning back on her heels. 

“You know, whatever it _does_ say, just know that you’re still my baby brother and I’ll love you regardless.”

Loki nodded and looked back up at the counter. 

“What do you say? We do this together?” She asked with a small, supportive smile.

He nodded once more, and Hela leaned forward, reaching up for the stick. 

Loki felt his heart start beating rapidly, and his breathing quickened. 

“Hey, hey, Loks, calm down, little brother. Everything is going to be okay.” Hela grabbed his hand, holding on comfortingly. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” Loki said, not feeling ready at all. 

Hela flipped the test over, to reveal the small screen. 

Loki felt his blood run cold as his eyes landed on the two pink lines, sitting there mockingly. 

Hela’s mouth fell open and she squeezed Loki’s hand, not quite believing the two little pink lines. 

“I’m pregnant?” Loki asked no one in particular, staring dumbstruck at the little stick, wondering how something so small could make him feel so devastated. 

“It’ll be okay, we’re going to be fine,” Hela whispered, more to herself that Loki. 

“I can’t keep this a secret. I’ll have to tell Mother and Odin. And Thor. Oh my god, I have to tell my brother he got me pregnant,” Loki said, eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. 

Hela took a deep breath before saying, “Okay, this kinda sucks, for a couple of reasons. One, you’re only sixteen, and halfway through high school. Two, incest. Three, oh hey, no no, don’t cry!” Hela’s voice went soft and a little desperate at the end as she wiped Loki’s falling tears away with her thumbs. 

Loki sniffled and wrapped his arms around Hela, the hug a bit uncomfortable due to their positions. 

Hela went stiff, not used to receiving physical affection from her little brother, before relaxing and squeezing him back tightly.

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to cry,” She whispered to him, holding him as he let everything out.

She carried him downstairs and set him on the couch, wrapping him in blankets and putting on Game of Thrones, so he could blame it for his tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes. 

xXoOoXx

“I’m home!” Thor shouted as he walked into the living room, looking at Hela and Loki wrapped up in blankets, dragonfire on the television. 

“You don’t look well, brother. I had hoped that you were feeling better,” Thor said, pressing the back of his hand to Loki’s forehead, “You feel hot, are you getting sick again?”

Loki shook his head, “It’s just a long-lasting stomach bug. Don’t worry, you big oaf.”

Hela chuckled and shook her head knowingly. Thor looked between the two of them, confused. 

“Stop looking so confused and cuddle with us. We’re being friendly siblings right now,” Loki said, tugging on Thor’s arm. 

Thor chuckled and sat down between them, snuggling underneath some of the blankets, letting a contented sigh fall from his lips. 

xXoOoXx


	8. January 12, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 12th, 2018_

“We’re home!” Loki shouted as Thor and him walked into their house, exhausted from their week back at school, and in Loki’s case, the added stress of his pregnancy. 

“Good! The pizza will be here in five, so go get washed up,” Frigga said from the kitchen.

“Loks! Can I talk to you real quick?” Hela asked, already walking out onto the back porch. 

Loki followed, frowning slightly, confused. Hela looked around suspiciously before leaning in close to Loki.

“How are you going to tell Mother and the rest of the family?” Hela ~~asked~~ hissed in his ear.

“I don’t know! I’ll have to soon, I know, but… I just, I can imagine their faces when I tell them. I don’t want to see their disappointment,” Loki said quietly, and looked down. 

“Pizza’s here!” Thor shouted from inside, just as Hela was about to say something.

She shook her head and motioned for Loki to go inside.

xXoOoXx


	9. January 13, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 13th, 2018_

The Odinson family was gathered on the couch, watching The Magicians on a lazy morning, when Loki coughed awkwardly, drawing everyone’s attention to himself, “I- I need to tell you all something.”

“What sort of trouble did you get your dumb self into this time?” Odin said harshly, glaring at Loki.

Loki looked down, tears already sparkling at the edge of his vision. 

“Keep going, sweetheart,” Frigga said, voice soft and eyes kind. 

Loki took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”

The world froze.

Thor, Frigga and Odin’s jaws all went slack with shock. Hela looked at Loki, hoping her eyes showed her support.

“Who’s is it?” Thor asked, breaking the deafening silence. 

“Yours.”

Odin pushed himself out of his chair, storming out of the room. The sound of the front door slamming made Loki flinch. Moments later Odin’s car pulled away. 

Loki sniffed, looked around the room, and broke down crying. He curled into himself, squeezing himself into the corner of the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

His body shuddered as he sobbed and gasped around the tears clogging his throat. 

“Thor, honey, why don’t you take Fenris for a walk with Hela?” Frigga suggested while somehow making it clear that it wasn’t a suggestion.

Thor nodded and walked off to get Fenris’ leash. Hela followed with a quick, “Here, Fenris,” that got the large black wolf-dog up and following her. 

The front door opened and closed again, softly this time, like they were trying to not scare Loki any more. 

Moments passed as Loki hiccuped in the crease of the sofa and Frigga simply watched him with sad eyes. 

Finally, she took a breath, “Loki, sweetheart, would you mind explaining what you said earlier? I’m not sure I quite understand.”

Loki unburied his head from his arm and looked at her with wet eyes, “I’m pregnant, and Thor is the father.”

Frigga smiled slightly, “Now, you see, that’s the part I don’t understand; Thor’s the father? How?”

Loki sniffled, “On the trip, at Stark’s cabin. There were only king-sized beds and not enough for everyone to get their own. We had to double up. Everyone else there was sharing with their partner, I guess they figured it would be best for Thor and me to share. I mean, nobody expects siblings to have sex.”

Frigga cringed a bit when Loki said ‘sex’, but she nodded along and made a motion to continue. 

“I… we just sort of, ended up together. We were both clean, and I didn’t know I could get pregnant, so we just… forwent a condom,” Loki’s eyes fell to his hands, clenched together in his lap, “I’m sorry.”

“I… you know I’m disappointed in you and I believe that you feel guilty for your actions as well-”

“I don’t feel bad about sleeping with Thor. I care about him, no one can deny that, and he cares for me. I see no reason other than the belief that incest is bad- and may I note that beliefs can be changed- that I should not be allowed to love my brother in a sexual and romantic way as well as in a familial way,” Loki said sharply, getting defensive.

“I know, my dear child. I can see your love for each other plain as day. I had only hoped that you would see that love as brotherly, but that is clearly not how the universe has planned things to go.”

“What am I going to do?” Loki asked in a broken voice, tears slicking his cheeks yet again.

Frigga stood up, walked over and sat down next to Loki, wrapping her arms around her crying child. 

“Odin already hates me, now he’s gone and left and I just, I don’t know what to do! I-” Loki started sobbing, not caring how he looked for once. 

Frigga squeezed him tighter and shushed him, whispering that it was going to be okay until Loki fell asleep in her arms, exhausted and out of tears. 

xXoOoXx


	10. January 13, 2018 but from Thor's Point of View

xXoOoXx

_January 13th, 2018, but from Thor’s point of view_

Thor looked over as Loki coughed loudly, obviously trying to draw the family’s attention. 

“I-I need to tell you all something,” Loki stuttered, looking terrified. 

Thor looked at his brother with an open, nonjudgmental gaze, hoping Loki knew he would always love him.

“What sort of trouble did you get your dumb self into this time?” Odin said roughly, making his dislike of Loki obvious.

Thor tried not to hate his father for hating his brother and love of his life, but he found it hard. He could feel the dull burning of anger bubbling in his stomach.

Loki looked down quickly, but not before Thor caught sight of tears glimmering in his eyes. 

“Keep going, sweetheart,” his mother said softly, knowing that her quiet encouragement would help Loki. 

Thor was grateful at least one of his parents loved his brother. He watched as his brother took a deep breath before saying, “I’m pregnant.”

Thor felt his heart stop, and the world around him went dead quiet. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, he asked, “Who’s is it?” 

He didn’t know what he hoped the answer was. On one hand, if it wasn’t his then Loki and his activities wouldn’t be revealed, but he would be infinitely jealous of the father. On the other hand, if it was his then everyone would know that he slept with his brother, and while he was not ashamed of loving Loki, others would probably not take his incestuous attraction as well as Loki took it. 

“Yours,” Loki said, voice making Thor’s heart stop once more. 

Before Thor knew what was happening, Odin was slamming the front door and Hela was herding him outside. 

“What’s going on?” Thor asked Hela, once they were outside with Fenris on his leash, pulling eagerly towards the park, oblivious to what was going on. 

“Our brother is pregnant, and the child is yours,” Hela said simply.

“And why are you not freaking out like everyone else?” Thor asked, mentally going over what had happened. Hela had been calm throughout like she was expecting it…

“I knew, okay? When Loki had that stomach bug-”

“Wait, I thought that was because he was pregnant. Like, morning sickness?” Thor said, forehead drawn in confusion. 

“Uh, no actually, I think that was just a bug, but he is pregnant and the bug is what made me think that. He told me what happened between the two of you, and I told him to take a pregnancy test. I figured it might happen, because of his altered anatomy, but I figured he’d use a condom. Clearly, the two of you didn’t, so now this is happening,” Hela explained, pulling back on Fenris as he tried to chase a bunny.

“I… I didn’t know he could get pregnant. I didn’t know he had enough of the… you know, female system for that,” Thor said. 

“Neither did I, but clearly anything is possible. Don’t know how he’s gonna give birth to it though.” Hela said, sounding speculative. Thor frowned again at that, not wanting to think about his brother going through the pain of childbirth. 

xXoOoXx


	11. January 13, 2018, But Back In Loki's Point of View

xXoOoXx

_Still January 13th, but back in Loki’s point-of-view_

Loki looked up from his book when he heard the front door open and close.

A moment later Fenris came bounding into the living room, leaping into the couch and snuffling Loki’s face. 

Loki gave a weak laugh as he ran his hands through Fenris’ thick fur. 

Thor chuckled as he watched Fenris lick Loki’s face, smiling when his brother caught sight of him. 

Loki gave a weak smile as he closed his book and set it on the side table. Fenris jumped off the couch and trotted into the kitchen, where Hela and Frigga were making some lunch for themselves. 

Thor stood in front of Loki, looking around uncomfortably. 

“Sit down, Thor. It’s okay,” Loki said, scooting over to make room for Thor.

Thor sat down, still uncomfortable. Loki sighed. 

“It’s not your fault, Thor.”

“It is.”

“Stop. It’s not, it’s both of our faults. We don’t even have to have this child, we can-”

“No!” Thor said suddenly, before chastening, “I mean, it’s your choice. No one is going to tell you what to do, and if they try, tell me and I’ll make sure they never try to again. What I mean is, I’m proud of this child. Yeah, it’s not the best that we’re in high school or brothers, but we love each other, right?”

Loki nodded, and Thor continued, “And this child shows that. We made this little life inside you _together_ and that’s _amazing_. I just meant that,” Thor took a deep breath, “We don’t have to get rid of this baby. It’s your choice, Loki.”

Loki looked down before glancing back up at Thor, lips forming a slight frown, “I can’t get rid of my baby,” He whispered, “I just can’t do it. But I will, if you change your mind, or if Odin makes me, I will.”

Thor didn’t say anything, instead, he pulled Loki into his lap, hugging him close. Loki went stiff before relaxing and letting his brother’s warmth envelop him. 

Hela chuckled from the kitchen doorway, “You two need a minute, or are you ready to eat?”

Loki tried to wiggle out of his brother’s grasp, but Thor held him tightly until he stopped struggling. 

“You guys can stay how you are,” She said, walking towards them with a plateful of small sandwiches, “I admit, it’s a bit weird, knowing that you two have gone at it, but you’ve always been like this together. You both need the kind of comfort that only the twin can give right now, and I’m not gonna be the one that tells you that you can’t have it.” She set the sandwiches down on the coffee table. 

“Thank you,” Loki said, attempting to cuddle deeper into Thor. 

“And thank you for the food,” Thor said, mouth already full. 

Hela smiled and sat down on the couch next to them. Loki reached over and grabbed one of the small sandwiches, nibbling on the edge of it. 

xXoOoXx

“Can we have pho tonight?” Loki asked, still curled up on the couch.

“Yeah,” Hela said, not looking away from _The Lion King_. 

Loki looked to Thor, who’s head was pillowed on Loki’s slightly belly. Thor snored. Loudly. 

Hela tossed some popcorn at him, “Don’t let him snore, Loks, he’ll wake the baby.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “The baby isn’t even born yet, he can’t wake it.”

Hela finally looked over, “Well, then the baby’ll snore, too, when it’s born. All ‘cause you let Thor snore on you.”

Loki chuckled and poked at Thor’s cheek. Thor grunted and tried to bury his face further in Loki’s still-soft belly. 

“You won’t be able to do that for much longer, you know,” Loki said, poking Thor again. 

Thor hummed, smiling softly at the thought of his brother growing large with their child.

Loki watched the warm smile bloom on his face, “What’re you thinking about?”

Thor looked up at his brother, keeping his cheek pressed against Loki’s stomach, “How wonderful you’ll look with our growing child in your belly.”

Loki crinkled his nose, “I’ll look fat, not wonderful. It’ll be obvious I’m pregnant soon enough, and you know everyone will judge…”

Thor gave a small shrug before sitting up and replacing his cheek with his hand. He looked over at his brother, “Can you feel them?”

“Them? How many are there, do you think?” Loki asked teasingly. 

Thor shook his head a bit, “I don’t like calling our child an it,”

Loki smiled, “I don’t feel them, exactly. I know they’re there and sometimes I think I can feel their heartbeat, but I know that it’s too early to feel them. It’s more of just feeling them _there_ , just existing inside of me. I can feel that. It’s… It feels weird, but good, in a strange sort of way. I’m not sure how to describe it.”

Thor leaned over to Loki, cupping his cheek with his free hand and pressing their open mouths together, forgetting for a moment that Hela was still in the room.

“Boys,” Frigga said scoldingly from the doorway, causing the twins to break apart, a silvery string of saliva binding them together. 

Hela snickered and Frigga gave her a look to quiet her. Hela shrugged and went back to watching singing savanna animals. 

The brothers muttered their apologies and promises to not do it again (outside of their bedrooms, at least). Frigga nodded, seemingly mollified, and sat down in her usual chair. 

Just as everyone had gotten settled, the front door opened and a moment later Odin came into the family room, holding a box of pregnancy test. 

He held them up, glaring at Loki, “Prove it,” He said gruffly. 

Loki smirked, glaring right back as he snatched the box from Odin’s hand and walked off towards the bathroom. 

xXoOoXx

Several minutes later, Loki came back, holding up the two tests that came in the box. 

Odin snatched the tests, looking at the little pink pluses. He sneered at Loki before handing the tests to Frigga. She glanced at them sadly, already knowing what she would see. 

Odin inhaled roughly, “So it’s true then. You weren’t lying to us.”

“Why would I lie about something like this?” Loki asked, shaking his head minutely.

“You’ve been known to lie, boy, what’s to say you won’t lie about something big?” Odin stepped closer to Loki, crowding him against the wall.

Thor stepped in between the two, putting a gentle hand on Loki’s chest and pushing at his father with the other. 

Thor turned, facing his father, “I will not allow you to speak the carrier of my child like that. I do not care about what you _think_ happened to bring this child into existence but know this, father, this child is not borne of any forced encounter and they are not borne of anything but love. Isn’t love something all parents should give their children unconditionally? Why can’t you, father? Why can’t you love Loki as you love Hela and I? What do you have against him?!” Thor was shouting now, chest to chest with Odin.

“We need to separate the two of you. He has poisoned and corrupted you-”

“He has done no such thing, and you will not take him from me.” Thor paused, taking a breath, “He’s my other half. He always has been, and he always will be. I love him, so truly and so deeply, and I won’t let you with all your hate take that love from us.”

Odin stood still for a moment before storming past Thor, shoving him a bit with his shoulder on the way, and out of the house. 

“I’m sorry, I-” Loki started, before all three of his remaining family members interrupted.

“Don’t-”

“Not your fault-”

“It’s okay-”

Loki chuckled a bit as they all talked over each other for a moment. 

They all paused, waiting for someone to speak. 

“Can we watch a movie? Today has been very emotionally draining,” Loki asked, leaning towards the living room.

“Absolutely, my child,” said Frigga, grabbing some chocolate from the cupboard as she walked towards the television.

“Game of Thrones?” Thor suggested, knowing Loki loved all the betrayal and double-crossing.

“Yay, boobs!” Hela cheered, referring to the prominent nudity in the show.

“Hela,” Frigga said disapprovingly, “Please keep your enjoyment of the female form to yourself.”

Loki chuckled as he linked hands with Thor, “Busted,” He said just loud enough for Hela to hear.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t have a crush on Jon!” She poked back, tugging Loki and Thor onto the couch beside her. 

“Everyone has a crush on Jon!”

Frigga grabbed the remote, queued up the next episode of the show and passed the chocolate over to her kids, knowing they’d want some.

Loki squirmed in his seat, wiggling himself as close to his siblings as possible. Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around his brother, who was nibbling on bits of dark chocolate. 

xXoOoXx


	12. January 14, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 14th, 2018_

“Wakey wakey, get your asses out of bed!” Hela shouted from the hallway, drawing groans from… everyone in the house. Fenris howled mournfully, also drawn from his sleep by the noisy sister. 

Hela laughed and continued getting ready cheerfully.

Loki groaned and rolled out of bed, dizzily standing up and making his way to the bathroom, where Hela was brushing her teeth. 

“Go, I need to pee,” Loki said grumpily. 

Hela shook her head and kept brushing. 

“You need to leave,” Loki said, far too sleepy to be polite. 

Thor came barrelling into the bathroom, “Out, out! Need to pee!” He shouted, stopping in the doorway and dancing with crossed legs. 

“Nope,” Hela said, spitting out her toothpaste. 

Thor groaned, tipping his head back before running off to the downstairs bathroom. 

“You’re done, let me have the bathroom now,”

Hela tsked and sashayed out of the bathroom, “Fine, but let me back in as soon as you’re done. I need to do my makeup. We’re going shopping today,”

Loki shut the door as soon as she was clear of the doorframe, deciding not to pay attention to Hela’s plans. 

He sighed as he relieved himself, flushed, and washed his hands before opening the door again. 

Setting about his morning routine, Loki walked back to his room, pulling out a fitted, light green v-neck and a pair of light grey skinny jeans. 

Raising his arms above his head, he started pulling his sleep shirt off, only to whip around at the low whistle that had sounded from the doorway. 

“Wha- Thor?”

Thor chuckled and walked into the room slowly, only stopping when he was inches in front of Loki. 

“See something you like?” Loki asked coyly, looking up at Thor though his eyelashes. 

“Maybe,” Thor teased back, “And maybe we should shut the door,”

Loki smiled, leaning up to kiss Thor, “Then go close it,”

Thor kissed back before pulling away to shut the door. 

“Oh the things I do for love,” He said as the door clicked close. 

“Lazy, it was like six feet away!”

“You could have gotten it, is all I’m saying,” Thor put his hands on Loki’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together. 

“I could have gotten it, you say. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m pregnant. It’s very hard on my body, don’t you know? I need to rest, no strenuous activities,” Loki said teasingly. 

“No strenuous activities, hmm? What exactly qualifies as _strenuous_?” Thor asked, walking Loki back towards the bed. 

“Well, I can think of a _few_ things, although you may have to convince me brother-love,” Loki said, pulling Thor on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. 

Thor hummed and pressed their lips together, licking at Loki’s soft pink lips until he parted them. 

Loki moaned quietly, spreading his legs to give his brother more room. 

A sharp rapping at the door snapped the two out of their lusty trance. 

They paused. 

“Yes?” Thor called hesitantly, not moving from his position on top of Loki. 

“We’re going shopping today, so stop screwing and get ready,” Hela said loudly, earning a small chide from Figga, which could barely be heard through the door. 

“For baby stuff?” Loki asked, a bit offended that they had simply assumed what he would do with the baby, even if they had assumed correctly. 

“No-” Hela paused and Frigga’s voice could be heard through the wood, but the words couldn’t be made out, “Yeah, if you want to get baby stuff. Mum says we’re gonna clear out the office that we never use and turn that into the nursery if you guys are keeping the kid.”

“That makes sense,” Loki thought for a moment, “Who’s gonna clear out the office because there is absolutely no way I’m doing that.”

“Thor’ll do it, and Mum can guilt Odin into helping. And I’ll probably end up helping too, even though I don’t want to.” Hela paused again, listening to Frigga.

“Okay so Mum says that we’ll all go to the store, except Odin, who's gonna stay here and sulk, then we can start clearing out the office when we get back. It’s mostly junk and old mail and stuff, so it’s light lifting,” Hela relayed.

“Alright,” Loki said to Hela, before shifting his gaze to Thor, “We’ve got to get ready,”

Thor groaned but rolled off the bed nonetheless. 

Loki held up his arms and wiggled his fingers at Thor, “You going to help me up or no?”

“You’re not _that_ pregnant yet, you can get up just fine on your own,” Thor said, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at Loki with a bemused expression.

Loki shrugged as best he could with his arms up, “Call it practice then,”

Thor rolled his eyes and grabbed Loki’s hands, pulling him to his feet. 

“Thaaaaank yooooou,” Loki said in a singsong, giving Thor a quick peck as he proceeded to get ready. 

Thor smiled and left Loki to prepare himself for the public. 

xXoOoXx

“So, what kind of things do you need for babies anyways?” Thor asked, looking at Frigga.

“Lots of things; diapers, food, milk, cribs, clothes, blankets-”

“Thank you, Hela, but as the only one of us that _actually_ has children, let me handle this, yes?” Frigga interrupted Hela’s growing list. 

She turned towards Loki, “How far along are you, exactly?” She asked.

“Yeah, Loks, how-” Hela started

“Hela,” Frigga said warningly. 

Hela gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. 

“Uh, about,” Loki paused, thinking, “December nineteenth? Twentieth? That’s when we, uh, you know,” Loki looked around awkwardly. 

Frigga opened her mouth, about to say something when Hela beat her to it, “And it takes five to six days to implant and really get going so about… Christmas?” 

Frigga looked at Hela with a small smile. 

Hela raised her eyebrows, “That’s right, I can be helpful. But seriously, Christmas baby. We’re naming the baby Eggnog and that’s final,”

Frigga’s smile dissipated into a vaguely disappointed-in-her-child sort of look. 

“We are not naming them Eggnog,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, Hela, we’re not naming them Eggnog. Holly, maybe, if they’re a girl,” Thor added.

Loki made a _yeah no we’re not doing that_ expression before Frigga asked, “And you don’t know if you’re having multiple?”

Loki froze, eyes widening. He turned and looked at his mother, “M-multiple? Like, more than one? Oh god, one was going to be hard enough-”

“Hey, hey, Loks, it’s okay. There’s probably only one, yeah? We can get an ultrasound, too, right Mum?” Hela comforted Loki, looking at Frigga questioningly. 

“He’s only about four weeks pregnant, so not for a couple more weeks,” Frigga said, “But we’ll get one as soon as possible, okay Loki? Ten weeks would be the earliest we could see if you’re having multiples,”

“So maybe we should hold off on buying baby stuff?” 

Frigga nodded, “But we still need groceries, so we can’t leave yet,”

xXoOoXx


	13. January 20, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 20th, 2018_

Thor woke to sounds of clumsy, rushed footsteps, a door slamming and the rapid flow an unknown liquid. Now, Thor heard all of this rather fast, in a half-asleep sort of state, which isn’t the best state to be in while trying to be perceptive. 

A toilet flushed. A faucet ran. A door hinge squeaked. 

Thor looked at his clock. 3:32 blinked back at him with mocking red numerals. He sighed, thinking he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again when a shadow stopped in his doorway.

“Loki?” Thor asked the darker darkness in the darkness. 

“Yeah Thor?” Came Loki’s reply, soft in the still greyness of the mid-night. 

“Could you sleep with me tonight? Not do anything, just cuddle?” Thor asked. He didn’t like being awake alone in the middle of the night. 

Loki knew this, “Yeah, I’ll sleep here. Wrapped up in your arms, brother-love, yeah?” Loki spoke softly, padding like a cat soundlessly over to Thor’s bed and sliding beneath the covers. 

Thor wrapped his body around his brother’s smaller one, cradling him and their unborn child in his arms. 

Thor drifted off to sleep as he pressed a hand to Loki’s stomach and could maybe just maybe feel a little thumpa-thump-thump of a little heart. 

xXoOoXx

“Thor have you seen Lo- Alright then,” Hela started to ask, peeking into the darkened room, before seeing Loki curled up against Thor’s chest.

Thor looked at her slowly before closing his eyes and cuddling closer to his brother. Hela smiled and left the two of them to sleep in. 

xXoOoXx


	14. January 25, 2018

xXoOoXx

_January 25th, 2018_

“Whoa, Loki, been eating a lot of sweets lately?” Brunnhilde said lightheartedly, poking Loki’s side as he sat down at their usual lunch table. 

“Bryn,” Natasha chided, giving her a look. 

“It’s rude to point out when people start gaining a little weight,” Steve added. 

Natasha shifted her eyes to him, “That’s not what happened,” she muttered, still glaring at Steve. 

The corners of Loki’s lips turned up just a bit, impressed by Natasha’s intelligence. 

Loki took a breath, deciding to just get this over with, “Well, gaining weight is what pregnant people do, you know,”

“Yeah Steve, that’s what- wait, what?” Clint frowned, confused. 

“You’re sayin’ you’re knocked up?” Bucky asked, eyeing his belly. 

“Yes-”

“Who’s the baby-daddy?” Bucky and Clint asked in unison. 

“That makes it sound like it was a one night stand or something,” Steve said, looking at them in a vaguely disappointed manner. 

“What if it was?” Loki countered, loving to argue. 

“It wasn’t,” Natasha said confidently.

“It wasn’t,” Loki conceded. 

“But still, who’s the _father_?” Bucky stressed the word _father_ , looking at Steve with wide, innocuous eyes. 

“En Dwi Gast-”

“Well-”

Natasha and Loki paused, looking at each other. 

“Who did you say it was?” Loki asked finally.

“En Dwi Gast, the guy who calls himself ‘The Grandmaster’?” Natasha replied, looking confused.

“What? No, I hardly ever talk to him, why would I sleep with him?” 

“Well, he’s always making eyes at you, and you always flirt when you do talk to him, so I just figured that he had to be the dad. I mean, who else would you sleep with?” 

“What are we talking about?” Thor asked, plopping down next to Loki. 

“Who got Loki knocked up,” Bucky answered bluntly. 

Thor blushed bright red. 

“Apparently it wasn’t En Dwi Gast, so any ideas? He _is_ your brother, surely you know,”

“Uh, guys?” Steve said shyly, also blushing, “It, uh, seems kinda obvious,”

Both brothers blushed even harder. 

At everyone else’s confused looks, he added, “Just look around the table,”

They did so. One by one, they blushed with understanding. 

Bucky coughed awkwardly, “So, uh, you two? Do your parents know?”

The brothers nodded. 

This was going to be an awkward lunch period.

“Boy or girl?” Tony asked beside Steve, causing him to jump a little. 

“Don’t know yet. When did you get here?” Loki exchanged questions.

“I’ve been here the whole time, I’m just small,” Tony answered, making Bucky chuckle at his Pitch Perfect reference.

Tony thought for a moment, “Technically, it should be a boy, because both of you are male, with just some slightly mixed up chromosomes, so-” Tony started rambling. 

“Five bucks on it being a girl,” Bucky said, smirking at Tony.  
“Girl,” Natasha and Brunnhilde said as one. 

“Ith onna be ah boy!” Clint said through a mouthful of food, causing both Natasha and Bucky to glare at him. He swallowed and grinned, “I bet on boy,”

“It’s definitely going to be a boy, right Steve?” Tony said, looking at his boyfriend.

“I’m sure the child will be lovely either way,” Steve said calmly.

“Okay but it’s gonna be a boy,” Tony said.

Everyone turned to look at Bruce, the only one to have not made a bet yet. 

“Oh no, I’m not betting, ” Bruce said, obviously not wanting to pick sides.

“C’mon Brucie, who’s side are you on? Just pick one,” Tony wheedled. 

Bruce sighed, “Fine. I’m on Steve’s side,” Bruce couldn’t help a small smile at Tony’s dismayed look.

The table laughed, and any remaining awkwardness evaporated.

xXoOoXx


	15. February 25, 2018

xXoOoXx

_February 25th, 2018_

Loki blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to determine what had awoken him. He took a deep breath, preparing to stretch when a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to stumble out of bed and down the hallway to the bathroom. 

He barely made it before his stomach decided to empty itself several times. Loki waited, kneeling by the toilet for a couple of minutes before deeming it safe to move. 

_I hate this_ , he thought to himself as he got under the already-cooled covers.

xXoOoXx


	16. March 3, 2018

xXoOoXx

_March 3rd, 2018_

“Loki, wake up! Your ultrasound is today!” Hela said, poking at her sleeping brother.

Loki groaned loudly and pressed his face further into his pillow. 

Thor chuckled, “Come on, brother, aren’t you excited to see what our child looks like so far?”

Loki nodded into the pillow. 

“So get up then!” Hela poked him again.

He raised his head, glaring at her, “Everything hurts. I’ve been throwing up at random times for the past month, my back hurts, my stomach hurts, I look puffy and I need to pee every five minutes, just let me sleep!”

Hela paused before poking him again, “Yeah but you need to get up.”

He groaned again, flopping back onto his pillow and flipping her off. She made an overly offended noise and Thor laughed, grateful he had such wonderful siblings. 

xXoOoXx

The nervousness of the family became apparent once they were in the waiting room of the health centre. 

Loki, who was wearing sweatpants and a tank top because _no, I threw up three different times last night, I’m not wearing anything even mildly uncomfortable_ , kept tapping his fingers against his knees rapidly. 

Thor was glancing from Loki to the ultrasound room and cracking his knuckles. 

Hela was checking her phone every two minutes, not really doing much with it, just opening and closing apps. 

Frigga’s eyes stayed on a book she had brought, but she kept worrying the pages with her fingers. 

The receptionist called out a name, and a very pregnant couple went into one of the rooms. 

Thor cracked his knuckles. 

The couple came out of the room. The receptionist called a different name and a new couple walked into the room. 

Loki drummed his fingers.

A couple walked out of a different room and the receptionist called a name again.

Hela checked her phone.

Finally, the receptionist called out, “Loki Odinson?”

The family rose and walked toward the vacated room. 

“Hell- oh, um, only the father is allowed. Space issues,” The nurse gestured around the small room, smiling regretfully. 

Loki’s shoulders drooped and a heartbroken look crept over his features, looking from the nurse to Thor to his mother and back to the nurse. 

The nurse sighed, “Fine, but only because you’re so young. Mother of the mother and the father,” The nurse made a small _shoo_ gesture to Hela, who stuck her lip out dramatically before squeezing Loki’s shoulder supportively and retreating to the waiting room. 

“Alright, if one of you’d shut the door, we can jump right in,” The nurse said as Thor pulled the door closed. 

“Okay, first of all, you’ll need to take off your pants,” The nurse looked from Loki to Frigga, “If that changes your mind about mother watching,”

Loki looked around at everyone awkwardly, “Um, yeah, just Thor then,”

Frigga nodded, looking vaguely grateful, and slipped out the door. 

“Alright, so just take off your pants and underwear, and we should be good to go,” The nurse paused, “I’m aware of your altered physique and you will not be the first patient of mine to be like that down there, so don’t worry. I do know what I’m doing,” 

Loki toed off his shoes before pulling off his clothing until he was left standing in only a tank top. 

Thor smiled as he looked over his brother (the tank did nothing to cover Loki). 

“What?” Loki asked when he caught Thor smiling at him dopily. 

“Nothing, I’m just not sure how you ended up so beautiful,” Thor replied earnestly. 

Loki blushed, “You’re a sap,”

“Maybe, but you love it,”

Loki smiled, “I do,”

A polite cough interrupted them, “If you could just get up in this chair- yup, just like that,” The nurse said as Loki clambered oh so gracefully into the awkward chair. 

“Wonderful! Now, this’ll feel awkward, but it’ll be worth it,” She said, holding up a thin, lubricated wand with a slightly bulbous end. 

“Ready?” She asked, pressing it to Loki’s hole. He nodded as Thor watched curiously. 

Loki scrunched his face up at the sudden intrusion but relaxed soon after. The nurse poked around with the wand a bit before the screen started showing what was to be expected. 

“Alright!” She exclaimed, holding the wand in place, “See that little- oh, see the _two_ little bean shapes? Those are your little babes,”

“And this,” she reached over and flicked a small switch, “Is the sound of their heartbeats,”

The room filled with a whoosh-whoosh noise, with a fainter whoosh-whoosh in the background. 

Thor’s eyes widened and he grabbed Loki’s hands with his own, squeezing them tightly. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he listened to the magical sound around them. 

Loki smiled up at Thor, squeezing back, “Look what we made,” he whispered, barely audible over the sound of their children’s heartbeats. 

Thor beamed at Loki before turning his gaze to the fuzzy grey image on the screen.

“Our babies, brother, our babies,” Thor whispered back. The nurse pretended not to hear anything odd. 

Loki smiled even wider, shifting in his seat before grunting in discomfort. The nurse flicked a switch and the whooshing sound faded away. 

“Yeah, that’ll be uncomfortable if we keep it in there for much longer,” She said, pulling the wand out. 

“We get a recording of the babies’ heartbeats, right?” Thor asked, feeling the need to always have that sound with him, even though he knew he would never forget it. 

“And the images, yep,” The nurse said cheerfully, handing them each two discs, “One disc has the heartbeats, and one disc has the images.”

“I’m about nine, ten weeks right now, so when will we be able to tell the genders?” Loki asked, holding his discs close to his chest.

“Not for another, ooh, ten weeks, about,” The nurse replied.

The brothers thanked her, for the discs and everything else she had done for them. 

As soon as they left the room, Hela was directly in front of them, crowding into their space, “How was it? What was it like? Was it weird? Did you have to take your clothes off? Is it a guy or a girl? Ooh, please be a girl, please be a girl!” Hela chattered at them, asking questions faster than they could think of the answers. 

“It’s too early to tell the gender, but there is a,” Loki paused, doing a bit of math, “75 percent chance there’ll be a girl.”

“Wouldn’t it be fifty-fifty?” Hela asked, confused. 

Frigga’s eyes widened with surprise and understanding first. She turned to Loki, “Twins?”

Loki gave a shy smile and a shrug, “Twins. 25 percent chance of having both boys or both girls, and 50 percents on one of each, so, if Hela wants a girl, she’s probably in luck,” Loki explained. 

“Oh wow. I’m just remembering at the store when you started freaking out about maybe having twins,” Hela chuckled, “Little did you know, in your very own belly, there were twins!” She finished loudly, trying to get her brothers to jump like they used to when they were kids. 

Loki chuckled, “Yeah, I guess it’s just… It’s hard to explain. It’s like… more real? I was more worried about what people were going to think and oh, guess I’m the one doing the sixteen and pregnant thing. Now, I just want to care for them. They are my children and I am going to protect them and be strong for them because that’s what they need.”

“Wow,” Hela smiled fondly at her brother. Loki blushed and looked down.

Frigga started to say something just as Loki’s stomach growled. Loudly. The family turned and looked at him, watching as he turned bright red. 

“Uh, eating for three? I’m allowed to be hungry,” He justified, still sheepish.

Thor chuckled, “At least you’re eating more,” 

Loki gasped dramatically, “I ate plenty before!”

Thor made a skeptical face, “Did you _really_? Yeah, you ate enough but not _enough_ , you know?”

Loki rolled his eyes and scrunched up his nose, “Okay, I probably ate a little bit less than what was entirely healthy, but I’m alive and with _twins_ so clearly I’m not _un_ healthy,”

Thor gave him a look, “You know you need to eat lots so that you can produce more milk, right?” 

Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother with an unimpressed expression. 

“Ah, assuming you can do that, of course,” Thor said, suddenly embarrassed. 

Loki chuckled, “I actually don’t know,” he shrugged, “I suppose we’ll find out soon enough,”

Loki’s stomach rumbled again, more insistently this time, “But yeah, food seems like a good idea right now,”

The family laughed lightly and piled into the car. 

xXoOoXx


	17. March 16, 2018

xXoOoXx

_March 16th, 2018_

“Do we _all_ have to help clear out the office?” Hela asked with a groan. 

“Not all of us, just you guys,” Loki said from the doorway. 

“That’s not fair. You’re like, what, thirteen weeks pregnant? You’re not even showing yet, you can absolutely help,” Hela said, glaring at him.

Loki rolled his eyes but joined the rest of his family in the small room. 

“What do we need to do?” Odin asked gruffly, clearly not happy to be doing anything for Loki. 

“The plan is to clear out the entire room, then put some plastic down to protect the wood floors, and prime the room so we can paint it later, once we know the genders,” Loki explained, not delighted about Odin helping, but grateful to even have help.

Odin pretended not to hear him. 

“Just help us clear out the room and we’ll handle the rest,” Frigga said, not liking the conflict between her husband and her child. 

Odin grunted in response and started working. 

Loki sneered behind his back but followed suit as the rest of the family got to work as well. 

xXoOoXx


	18. April 14, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the beautiful art made by the wonderful and ever-encouraging hjbender!

xXoOoXx

_April 14th, 2018_

“Thor where are we going?” Loki questioned for the umpteenth time since Thor walked into his room, tossed his jacket at him and told him to get ready. 

“You’ll see, just get in the car, brother dear,” Thor replied, opening the passenger-side door for his brother. 

“I can still open doors you know, I’m pregnant, not crippled,” Loki said, getting in the car anyways and shutting the door.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to do things for you,” Thor answered, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

Thor reached a hand over and placed it on Loki’s mildly swollen belly, “Besides, you’ve gotten bigger these past few weeks,”

Loki huffed but couldn’t help smiling, placing his hand over his brother’s. 

The brothers sat in a comfortable silence, driving to some unknown destination. 

“Brother?” Loki asked after a half hour of companionable silence. 

“Yes?”

“What do you want me to have?” Loki asked, running a hand over the firm curve of his belly. 

Thor looked over at him quickly, “What do you mean?”

“Do you want daughters or sons?” Loki clarified. 

“Oh, um, I don’t-” Thor paused to stop himself from stumbling over his words, “Loki, the genders of our children don’t affect how much I love them, or you. I’m just glad that they’re there, growing big and strong in your belly,”

Loki smiled, “We should paint the nursery yellow. Not a gross yellow though. A pale, gold-ish yellow. Sort of a dreamy yellow?” 

Thor smiled, “I like that. Also, we’re here,” He put the car in park and opened the door. 

Loki got out and looked around. Sometime during their drive, they had left their suburban town and were now in the heavily forested mountains, overlooking the landscape, city lights distant. 

“Over here, Loki,” Thor called from a clearing a few yards into the forest. 

Walking over, Loki saw that Thor had spread out a blanket and had several containers of food set up in one corner. 

“A picnic?” Loki chuckled, touched by his brother’s actions. 

“And stargazing. I know you like looking up at the sky and imagining what kinds of things are out there,” Thor patted the blanket next to him, motioning for Loki to sit down. 

Loki groaned as he sat down, tired of his back hurting so much. Thor looked over at him as he opened one of the containers and held it out to Loki. 

Loki looked at it then smiled at his brother. 

“I know you’ve been craving far eastern food, so I brought plenty,” Thor said, gesturing at the stacked containers. 

Loki leaned into Thor, “Thank you for all of this, brother,”

“Of course,” Thor said, “White cribs would work best with yellow walls, right?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“Yellow, white, grey and navy will all look good together and it’s neutral, too, if we have a boy and a girl,”

“Yellow walls, wood floors, white cribs…” Loki listed the features of their future nursery. 

“Navy accent wall?” Thor suggested, “Grey rugs?”

“Ooh, yeah, but not a dirty sort of dull grey. More of a silvery grey,” 

“Navy curtains?”

“But not too long.”

They talked and ate, and the sun sunk low in the sky, casting pink and orange light over them. Once the food was gone (really an impressive amount of food), they laid back and looked at the last streaks of the sunset and the stars, enjoying the sounds of nature around them. 

Eventually, Loki fell asleep, head resting on Thor’s chest. Thor picked him up gently, carrying him to the car and buckling him in before retrieving the empty containers and the blanket. 

Starting the car, Thor began the drive home. Loki stayed fast asleep in the passenger seat until Thor parked the car back in their driveway. 

Loki moaned softly, barely opening his eyes to look at Thor, “Same bed tonight?” Loki asked in a sleep rough voice, knowing Thor would understand what he was asking. 

“Yes, brother dear, but you have to come inside first. I can’t carry you all the way to bed,” Thor said softly. 

Finally, the two brothers were tucked and cuddled into Thor’s bed, Thor curling protectively around Loki’s body. 

“I love you,” Thor whispered to an already asleep Loki.

xXoOoXx


	19. April 21, 2018

xXoOoXx

_April 21st, 2018_

“How can there possibly be this many different yellows?!” Hela said loudly, frustrated. 

“There just are,” Loki said, looking thoughtfully at the different swatches of paint on the newly primed office-turned-nursery wall. 

“Did you do this when you had Hela, Mum?” Thor asked Frigga quietly. 

She chuckled, “Everyone does this when they’re expecting. The nursery _has_ to be perfect,” 

“Not that one,” Loki muttered to himself, marking a white X with a paintbrush on one of the yellow patches. 

“We started with twenty-eight different yellows, and we still have like eight left!” Hela said, confused, “And they all looked the same from the start, now they just look even more the same!”

“Hush, dear, you’ll understand when you have kids,” Frigga said calmly. 

“I’m never having kids. Two little nieces or nephews is plenty. I’ll just be their cool aunt,” 

Loki marked another X. 

“Do pregnant people see colours differently, because I’m still pretty sure those are all the same colour,” Hela gestured to the seven remaining swatches. 

Another yellow was eliminated. 

“Yeah, if this is what having kids is like, then I’m definitely never having any,”

Loki lifted the paintbrush again, marking off two more yellows. 

“Besides, isn’t it like super expensive to get a sperm donor?”

Frigga shushed Hela again, and the room was silent aside from the crinkle of plastic beneath their feet. 

“Too much green,” Loki said quietly as he marked another yellow. 

“Too bright,” He said, X-ing off another. 

Loki stared at the two remaining yellows, minimalistic in their differences. 

He raised his paintbrush, holding his hand between the two patches. 

“Not that one,” he said, painting an X over one. 

Loki turned around to look at his family. He pointed at the final colour, “That one. That’s the one,” he said with a small smile. 

Hela cheered while Thor hugged Loki, and Frigga surveyed her growing family. 

“Now we can actually paint the room!” Hela said happily, clapping her brothers on their backs. 

xXoOoXx


	20. April 28, 2018

xXoOoXx

_April 28th, 2018_

“No no! That crib goes _there_ and that one goes _there_!” Loki directed Thor and Hela as they pushed the new furniture around the freshly painted nursery. 

They pushed the two white cribs to the far corners of the room, with a window between them, one on each side of the door. 

“Good, good, and the changing table goes here,” Loki pointed to the third corner of the room, directly inside the doorway. 

“And the dresser goes there,” Loki pointed at the one remaining corner. 

Thor and Hela pushed the furniture to where Loki wanted it and stood back to see how it looked. 

Loki pushed off from where he was leaning in the doorway to see how the room felt. 

The doorway, with the door removed, stood directly in front of the room’s single window. The cribs were on either side of the window, with the changing table and dresser on either side of the door. 

Loki nodded, “Good,” he took a deep breath, “Yeah, it’s perfect,” he said, looking at the white cribs, dresser and changing table, yellow walls

xXoOoXx


	21. May 20, 2018

xXoOoXx

_May 20th, 2018_

Loki thrummed his fingers on his knee, unusually nervous for today’s ultrasound. Thor put his hand over Loki’s, stopping him from moving them. 

“Calm down, brother-love, it’s okay,” Thor whispered in his ear comfortingly. 

“I know. I don’t know why I’m so nervous, it’s not as though this new knowledge will change anything,” Loki whispered back.

Thor smiled softly, “Still, I’m excited to know if we’re having sons or daughters,”

Loki chuckled, “I know you are. You’ve spent the last three days talking about it,”

Thor’s smile turned semi-apologetic. Loki chuckled again, feeling another swell of nervousness coil around his stomach. Or that might have been a kick. Either way, it wasn’t a particularly pleasant feeling. 

“Loki Odinson, Room Three,” the receptionist called out in a calm, if monotonous voice. 

Loki squeezed Thor’s hand as they walked over to the designated room, slipping inside and greeting the nurse. 

The nurse, the same nurse as last time, welcomed them and motioned for Loki to remove his clothes. 

“So, are you two excited to know what you’re having?” the nurse asked, prepping the oddly-shaped wand as Loki pulled off his shirt.

Loki chuckled and looked at Thor, “Very excited,”

Thor smiled and blushed lightly. 

“Oh no, you can keep those on this time,” the nurse said as Loki started pulling his underwear off, “The babies are big enough to see through your belly now,”

Loki nodded and climbed into the chair. 

“Now, this may be a bit cold, but it’ll be worth it,” she said as she smeared translucent gel over Loki’s exposed stomach. 

Loki suppressed a shiver as the cool gel slickened his warm flesh. 

Thor chuckled, “Cold?”

Loki huffed, “Just a bit, yeah,”

The nurse smiled at the pair softly, placing the wand on Loki’s stomach and sliding it around. 

Two large grey splotches started to appear on the ultrasound screen as the nurse moved the wand around in rhythmic patterns. 

The image became clearer as she moved the wand, eventually becoming recognisable as two small humans, curled up next to each other.

The brothers looked at the screen for a moment. One of the babies twitched his leg out, kicking lightly. 

Loki smiled and looked like he wanted to rest a hand on his gel-soaked stomach. Thor chuckled, eyes getting watery at the sight of his unborn children. 

The nurse examined the image while the brothers gazed lovingly at it. 

“Well,” she broke the awed silence that had filled the room, “That one who just kicked, that’s your son,” 

Thor and Loki’s eyes widened as they looked from the image to each other and back again, “A son,” Loki said softly.

Thor turned to the nurse, “And the other?”

She smiled, “The other one is your daughter,”

Thor chuckled, amazed at these little lives he had created with his brother that he loved oh so much. 

“A son and a daughter,” Loki said softly, also awed, “Tony’s not going to be happy about the girl.”

There was a beat of silence before the nurse spoke, “Well, they seem to be doing well, so if you want to get cleaned up, we can get you two on your way,”

Loki nodded and looked grateful to be getting the slime off. 

xXoOoXx


	22. May 21, 2018

xXoOoXx

_May 21st, 2018_

“Well?” Natasha asked immediately as Loki sat down at their lunch table, “How’d the ultrasound go?”

Everyone else was already seated and eating. 

“Yeah, boy or girl? Obviously, it’s a boy-” Tony said through a mouthful of pizza. Steve gave him the Face of Disappointment. Tony raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, eliciting a sigh from the blonde. 

Loki smiled, drawing their attention back to himself, “Everybody wins,” he said simply, waiting for his friends to figure out what he meant.

Tony cocked his head, looking vaguely like a confused hedgehog.

Bruce understood first, “A boy and a girl?”

Loki nodded and Thor beamed at the group.

The girls cooed, including Natasha, even though she would never admit it. 

“Congratulations, you two. I’m sure they’ll be lovely children,” Steve said earnestly. 

“You really had to have a girl? That five bucks was mine!” Tony complained playfully, causing Bucky to pull out aforementioned five bucks and wave it around in Tony’s face. 

Tony made a half-grab at it before turning to the brother, “But seriously, congrats on the messy bundles of poop and screaming,”

Natasha batted at the back of his head, “Be nice, Stark, or I’ll,” she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. 

Tony’s eyes widened and he grabbed onto Steve’s muscular arm, looking scared. 

Natasha smiled scarily at him and he pressed himself further into Steve’s side. 

“Ah, alright then?” Loki said, raising his eyebrows in a confused manner.

Natasha turned to Loki, “Are you in any Lamaze classes yet?”

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly as his eyebrows pinched together, “Um, no, I didn’t really think about that. I mean, I’m not exactly having these babies the traditional way, so…” he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to say what he meant. 

“Even still, the breathing exercises might be helpful,” she shrugged going back to her food, “Just a suggestion,”

xXoOoXx

“Should I take Lamaze classes, Mother?” Loki asked as he walked into the kitchen, dropping his backpack on the floor in the doorway. 

“Dude, don’t leave your bag there, it’ll get kicked,” Hela said through a mouthful of pizza. 

Loki glared at her. She shrugged and took another bite. 

“Where’s Mum?” Loki asked as Hela leaned back in her chair, still munching on her pizza. 

She shrugged again. 

Loki sighed, “Very helpful, thanks,” he said snarkily. 

Hela smiled cheekily, “Happy to help,”

Loki rolled his eyes and wandered off to find Frigga. 

xXoOoXx

“Mother?” Loki asked, waiting in the nursery doorway. 

Frigga turned around and smiled, “Yes, dear son?”

“Should I take Lamaze classes?”

“Do you want to?”

Loki shrugged, “Maybe. Natasha said it might be helpful, even though we all know I’m getting a c-section,” 

Frigga gazed at him softly, “It might be helpful, yes. I took them both times I was pregnant, and I can think of several things that could be helpful to know regardless of how you’re giving birth,”

Loki nodded and looked down shyly, “Could- could I take a class?”

“Of course, Loki. I’ll find one to sign you up for. I’m assuming you’ll be taking Thor as your partner?”

“Uh, yeah,”

xXoOoXx


	23. May 25, 2018

xXoOoXx

_May 25th, 2018_

“Oh my god, I’m so happy it’s the last day of school, honestly,” Loki said as he sat down at the group’s usual table.

“Everyone is,” Clint said through a mouthful of… something.

“It’s school, nobody actually likes it,” Tony added. 

Bruce raised his hand shyly, “Um, I enjoy school,”

Everyone turned and looked at him. 

“You’re a teddy bear, you like everything,”

xXoOoXx


	24. May 26, 2018

xXoOoXx

_May 26th, 2018_

“First day of summer, and we have the house to ourselves!” Thor said loudly as he walked into Loki’s room. 

Loki groaned, “It’s,” he checked his phone lying next to him on the bed, “Eight-thirty. That’s way too early to be up during summer,”

Thor chuckled and flopped onto Loki’s bed, being careful not to jostle his brother too much. 

“Ugh, well, if you plan on staying here, the least you can do is cuddle me,”

Thor didn’t say anything, instead wiggling his way under the covers and curling up around his brother’s lithe body and swollen belly. 

Loki sighed contentedly, pressing himself closer to his brother. 

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours before Loki asked shyly, “You said we have the house to ourselves?”

“Yes, everyone else is at work,” Thor whispered back in Loki’s ear. 

Loki shifted, pushing his butt into Thor’s pelvis, “Good,”

Thor’s hands trailed hands down Loki’s sides before gripping his brother’s hips, pulling Loki closer to him. 

“What do you want to do?” Thor asked, not wanting to break the spell of their growing pleasure. 

“Could we just stay like this? I like it when you hold me,” Loki admitted quietly. 

“Yeah, of course,” Thor replied, stilling his slowly moving hips. 

“Now I didn’t mean you could stop doing that,” Loki chuckled, lightly grinding his butt into Thor’s half-hard dick. 

Thor groaned and ground back. 

xXoOoXx


	25. July 14, 2018

xXoOoXx

_July 14th, 2018_

“Thor! C’mon, we’re going to be late and I am not going to be late for the first class!” Loki yelled from the front door. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Thor shouted back, running down the stairs, grabbing Loki’s as he ran out the door. 

Loki yelped, “I’m pregnant, you oaf, I can’t run!” 

“Well, we’re already at the car, so there’s no need to,” Thor grinned cheekily at him.

Loki rolled his eyes fondly and got in the passenger side of the car. 

“Oh and Thor?” Loki asked as Thor started the car, “Let’s maybe not tell people at class that we’re brothers, yeah?”

Thor nodded and pulled out of the driveway, “Yeah,”

xXoOoXx

Loki grabbed Thor’s hand as they walked into the Lamaze class. 

Thor squeezed his hand, “Nervous?” 

Loki chuckled, “A bit, yeah. I guess I just never really thought about how I have children _inside of me_ and they need to get out somehow. This is just making it feel that much more real,”

Thor hummed and squeezed his hand again, leading him into the building. 

The receptionist looked up as they entered and approached her desk, “How may I help you two?” she asked politely. 

“Uh, we’re here for the ten o’clock Lamaze class?” Thor said as she started typing. 

“And the mother’s name?” she asked, still clacking away on her keyboard. 

“Loki Odinson,” Loki ~~squeaked~~ piped up from his position halfway behind Thor. 

The receptionist typed something again, “Alright, all set. It’ll be in the second door on the right,” she said, gesturing to the hallway behind her. 

The brothers thanked her and walked off to the class. 

The room was painted a light purple with large windows on two of the four walls. Ten yoga balls were arranged around the room in a semicircle and several already had mothers-to-be bouncing lightly on them. 

Loki looked around the room before picking a ball next to a young woman with bright red hair and her shy and-slash-or nervous-looking partner. 

Loki nodded at them and smiled quickly as he sat down on his chosen ball. 

Thor kneeled down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist. 

The red-headed woman looked at them for a moment, causing Loki to squirm a bit under her gaze. 

Her brunette partner (boyfriend? Close friend?) touched her shoulder lightly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I do that sometimes, stare at people, I mean,” she said before taking a breath, “Hi, I’m Raven and this is my brother Charles. He’s helping me out here cause my boyfriend got called into work,” she explained. 

Loki smiled softly, “I’m Loki, and this is Thor,”

Thor chuckled, “We’re the stupid high-schoolers of the class,” he added. 

Raven laughed, “Well that makes me the stupid college-student,”

“It’s not good to call yourselves stupid, you know,” Charles said with a crisp English accent. 

Raven opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as the instructor called the class to attention. 

“Alright everyone, it looks like we have everyone here, so why don’t we introduce ourselves and then get right to it!” she said excitedly, “My name is Darcy, and I’ll be teaching you how to have your baby or babies!”

After they went around the semicircle, introducing themselves and their partners, Darcy turned the lights off and showed them a video of someone giving birth. 

The video ended, cutting off the recorded screaming. The room was silent. 

“So, that’s what you guys will be doing in just a few short weeks! Looks fun, doesn’t it?”

Loki looked at Thor, who looked queasy. 

“Oh yeah, looks delightful,” Raven muttered. 

“I cannot believe you are willingly doing that, Raven,” Charles said, also looking a bit sick. 

“It’ll be easier for you, right Loks? Cause you’re getting a… c-section?” Thor asked, leaning on the yoga ball. 

Loki chuckled, “In case you forget, this is my first time giving birth, so I really have no idea,”

“What are you having, boy or girl?” Raven asked, curious. 

Loki huffed a laugh, “One of each, you?”

Raven raised her eyebrows, surprised, “A boy, only one, thank god. I can’t imagine having twins _in high school_.”

“Raven!” Charles exclaimed, “You don’t say things like that!”

Raven shrugged. 

“Actually I appreciate it. For the past few months, everyone’s been so careful around the two of us,” he gestured to Thor, “We’re still the same people, just… parents, too.”

Raven nodded and gave Charles a look. 

“Alright, you guys aren’t getting less pregnant so let’s start with some basic breathing exercises!” Darcy said loudly, voice echoing in the room.

xXoOoXx

“That was exhausting,” Loki moaned as he laid down on the couch, grabbing the remote and the jar of pickles he had grabbed from the fridge. 

Thor chuckled, sitting down next to him, “And it’s only going to get harder from here on.”

Loki groaned around the pickle he was eating. 

“I’m tired of having these things inside me, I want them _out_!”

“Those ‘things’ are our children, and I thought you liked having them inside you?”

“I like feeling their lives inside me, I don’t like feeling them using my bladder as a punching bag,”

Thor chuckled fondly at his brother. 

“Don’t you laugh at me, it’s your fault!”

“I’m not laughing at you, and I wouldn’t trade these children, our children, for anything,” Thor said earnestly.

Loki looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes, “Then you’re the one getting pregnant next time.” he said poutily. 

Thor resisted the urge to smile again, “I don’t think that’s quite how it works…”

“I’ll find a way,” Loki said stubbornly, “Now come here and cuddle with me.”

xXoOoXx


	26. September 29, 2018

xXoOoXx

_September 29th, 2018_

“I feel like dying,” Loki moaned, sprawled across the couch in sweatpants and a sports bra, one hand resting on his massively swollen stomach, “I’m pretty sure I’m dying right now,”

“No you’re not, stop complaining,” Hela said grumpily from the chair she was curled up in. 

“I’m days away from my due date, I am allowed to complain!” Loki said loudly, glaring at her and looking vaguely like a disgruntled kitten. 

Hela shrugged, “Well then-”

“Will the two of you please get along?” Thor asked from where he was squished under Fenris. 

“Not until she says that, as someone who is days away from _having children_ , I’m allowed to complain out loud,”

“People have kids all the time, why do you have to be so whiny about it?” Hela retorted. 

“Whiny? Yeah, because having tiny people _inside of you_ is definitely something everyone can deal with without wanting to complain. I’d like to see you-” Loki stopped suddenly with a small gasp, hand resting on his belly clenching minutely. 

“Loki, are you okay?” Thor asked cautiously, concerned face peeking out from Fenris’ large body. 

Loki gave a weak chuckle, “Yeah, just a cramp,”

Hela’s eyes widened, “Contractions?”

“Ah, maybe? I’m not sure what that would feel like, exactly, but possibly?”

Hela nodded, suddenly friendly again. 

Frigga walked into the room, sitting down gracefully in an unoccupied chair. 

“Hey mom, Loki had a cramp, is he giving birth?” Hela asked bluntly.

Frigga turned to Loki, “How many have you had, and how far apart?”

Loki shook his head minutely, “That was the only one,”

Frigga nodded, “Let’s wait, and if you start having more, we’ll go to the hospital,”

xXoOoXx

“Uh, Mother?” Loki asked from where he was seated at the kitchen table, “The cramps are about half an hour apart, since this morning with the first one,”

“We can go to the hospital now, or we can wait, it’s up to you,”

Loki thought for a moment, “Stay here, at least until they get closer together,”

“Tell me when they’re about ten minutes apart, alright?”

“Alright,”

xXoOoXx

“Mother,” Loki nudged his sleeping mother, “Mother, they’re pretty close now, should we go?”

Frigga blinked awake slowly, smiling at her son. 

“Mother, I feel like we should go,”

Frigga immediately became more alert, “How close are they?” She asked, climbing out of bed and walking toward her closet. 

“About seven minutes apart,” He said as Frigga pulled out clothing. 

“Go tell your brother to get the bag and then wait in the car, alright?”

“Alright,” Loki said, walking back to Thor, who was waiting sleepily outside the room. 

“Get the bag we’ve prepared, and then wait in the car with me,” Loki said, already in motion.

Thor nodded and ran off to grab the specially-prepared bag. 

“You good?” Thor asked as he got in the back of the car next to Loki, tossing the bag in the empty passenger seat. 

Loki grimaced in pain, “Not really, no, I’m pretty sure this is what death feels like,”

Thor’s eyebrows pinched together in concern, “How can I help?” he asked, pressing closer to Loki. 

“Hold my hand and don’t complain when I bruise it,”

Thor nodded, offering his hand to Loki, who took it gratefully, immediately squeezing as hard as he could. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Frigga said, opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat. 

xXoOoXx

A nurse entered the small hospital room, “How far apart are your contractions, how long do they last and how intense are they?” she asked immediately. 

“Only a couple of minutes apart, about a minute and pretty strong,” Loki answered from where he was laying on the hospital bed, feeling another contraction creeping up. 

The nurse nodded once, “I’m going to get the rest of the team in here, we’ll get you set up and then we’ll start,”

Time was a blur as nurses and doctors streamed in and out of the room. A nurse ushered Frigga out of the room while another one of the nurses poked an IV into Loki’s arm, making him feel floaty. 

An hour and a half later, the nurse was pulling out the IV and herding the team out the door. 

As Loki’s head cleared, he looked around the room, taking in the now-calm room. 

Thor was seated in an uncomfortable plastic chair, cooing quietly at the two small bundles in his arms. 

“Thor,” Loki said, drawing his brother’s attention. 

Thor smiled, “Welcome back,” he stood up, walking over to Loki, gently cradling the squirming babies to his chest. 

Thor looked from Loki to the babies and back, “Our daughter,” he said, transferring one of the bundles carefully into Loki’s waiting arms. 

Loki exhaled shakily, looking down at the sleeping bundle, “Our daughter,” he repeated reverently, stroking her forehead lightly. 

“And our son,” Thor laid the other bundle in the crook of Loki’s free arm. 

Loki looked at the two sleeping children, awed by them, by these two little people he had _made_. 

Loki chuckled breathlessly, “We’re parents,”

Thor chuckled back, “Yeah, we are,” he took a deep breath, “I haven’t even known them for a day and I’d already do anything for them,”

Loki looked up at Thor, “Agreed,” he looked back to the babies, each with a tuft of blond or black hair, “We need names for them,”

“Ase, for the girl?” Thor suggested, resting a hand on Loki’s shoulder, looking at the two babies.

“I like Ase,” Loki agreed, looking at the blond baby, “Jari for the boy?”

“Ase and Jari Odinson,” Thor tried the names out, “I like that,”

“Ase and Jari,” Loki cooed at the delicate lives in his arms, “My little babies,”

“Shall we introduce them to the rest of their family?” Thor asked, picking up the black-haired baby as Loki shifted, starting to get up. 

“Yeah- oh god, that hurts,” Loki winced, sitting up and cradling Ase. 

“You’ll be okay?” Concern coloured Thor’s voice. 

“Yes, but I may be moving slower than usual,” Loki answered. 

Thor hummed and made his way to the room’s door, holding it open for Loki and their daughter. 

Frigga looked up as soon as they exited the room, standing quickly as the boys walked over to her. 

“Your grandchildren,” Thor announced, “Ase and Jari Odinson,”

“Ase,” Frigga ran her fingers gently over the blond girl’s forehead, “And Jari,” she repeated the action with the black-haired boy. 

“They’re beautiful,” she said, “You did well, my sons,”

Loki chuckled his thanks before yawning. 

Thor chuckled, “It’s been an eventful night, could we go home now?”

Frigga smiled, “Of course,”

xXoOoXx

Thor and Loki buckled their newborns into the two car seats in the back of the car while Frigga got into the driver’s seat and started it. 

“Are they good?”

“Yeah, they’re good, just… be careful. I just got to meet them, I’m not losing them,” Loki said firmly. 

Frigga nodded as the boys buckled themselves in, pulling out of the parking lot and beginning the journey home. 

xXoOoXx


End file.
